fandom_of_happinesscharge_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure!
|katakana = 幸せブルーミング❀プリキュア！ |romaji = Shiawase Burūmingu ❀ Purikyua! |image = |imgsize = |director = Yousei A. Sina |studio = RK Studios |network = Fairy~TV |episodes = unknown yet |op = Let's go blooming! Pretty Cure |ed = Miraculous Mystery}} is FairySina's first season on this wiki. This season is about two girl who gan the power to transform into Pretty Cure. The season is based on nature and happiness. Story Plot The events of Shiawase Blooming happen many years after the defeat of the Phantom Empire in Happiness Charge. Now a new powerful enemy started attacking the world of Pretty Cure. Two new legendary warriors will rise soon to save everyones future. The powerful Okori, the king of ice and freezing started attacking the Blue Sky Kingdom and the earth. He sent his followers to make the earth the worst place people could know. But he didn't think that powerful warriors will rise and protect to two worlds. Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cures * A quite rebellious second year student of South Uehara Middle School. Though most of her friends are boys, she likes to spend time with other girls but these usually don't want to spend time with her. She has the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . She is represented by flowers and has a form change called . * A cute and very gentle second year student of South Uehara Middle School. Arisa is pretty popular and admired by everyone. She also likes to call the whole school her friends. Though she is very smart, she feels like there is nothing she is good at. She has the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . She is represented by ribbons and has a form change called . Allies * A lovely but very shy creature from Blue Sky Kingdom that helps Tsubasa and Arisa with their adventure. * The future goddess of earth and daughter of Blue and Mirage. Villains * The main villain of this season. His name means King ice. * The first villain that attacks the Cures. She first appears to be an innocent but turns out to be very evil. * The second villain that attacks the Cures. * The third villain that attacks the Cures. * The monsters of this season. Their name comes from meaning cold. Supporting Characters * Kokoro is Tsubasa's younger twin sister. * Sora is the father of Tsubasa and her younger twin sister Kokoro. * Alice is Arisa's older twin sister. * Aina is the mother of Arisa and her older twin sister Alice. * Akira is one of Tsubasa's best friends. * Mariko is Arisa's best friend. * Locations * - The main location of this season and the location were all Cures live. * - The school the main characters attend to. * * Items * - Tsubasa and Arisa's transformtation item. They transform by saying "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". To transform, they need their PreCards. * - Cure Cavalier and Loyal's main attack item. Media Congratulatory Message Please refer to main page Shiawase Return ✰ Congratulatory Message. Merchandise Please refer to main page Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Soundtrack *Let's go blooming! Pretty Cure' - Opening *'Miraculous Mystery' - Ending Movies * - Title not announced. Trivia *The main Cures are based off the sisters Tsubasa and Arisa of the manga Arisa. *This is the first since many seasons, where only two girls are fighting as Pretty Cure. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySeries Category:Fan Series Category:Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure!